


A Dream Come True

by kyungsooshii



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsooshii/pseuds/kyungsooshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash was a normal girl who loved video games, dying her hair orange and science. Occasionally she got retweets or favourites on Twitter from her idols, Achievement Hunter (and Rooster Teeth). But when a series of events coincide to get her to Texas, things at Achievement Hunter will ever quite be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

~ 3 years ago ~

I hopped up from my bed after my alarm clock had rudely woken me up. I was unusually cheerful today because they were announcing the winner of the Borderlands 2 competition Achievement Hunter were running. I really wanted to win because I loved Borderlands, also because I loved Achievement Hunter and anything from them would be awesome.

I headed over to my laptop and opened it up, they had posted some videos while I was asleep, but it was about 1 am in Austin so I didn't bother to check about the journal.

I closed my laptop and headed to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror to see a wild Scottish person staring back, oh wait that's me. On my twelfth birthday, my mum took me to a hair salon and I got my hair dyed bright, unnatural orange. I had always been bullied for being ginger, so I decided I would dye my hair the brightest orange I could and tell all the bitches to go fuck themselves. I was the coolest 12-year-old.

After hopping out of the shower I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a RvB shirt, it reminded me of the times me and my brother would snuggle under a blanket and watch Red vs Blue together, he was the one who got me into Rooster Teeth when I was 11. And I've been watching it ever since. I pulled on my bright blue Doc Martens and pulled my hair into a messy bun.  
Me and my brother were lucky enough to go to a school that didn't make you wear school uniform.   
I put my laptop in my bag and my phone in my back pocket and headed out the door. I locked it behind me and slipped the key on the chain back around my neck, I didn't like people going into my room.

I walked down the hallway to my brothers room and knocked on the door, "Ian, you gotta get up we have to go to school," he groaned in reply and I sighed. I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple and sat down on the couch, pulling out my phone and scrolled through my twitter feed.

I looked up as I heard footsteps on the stairs, a woman came down and started bustling around the kitchen, packing a lunch. "You okay there, Aunt May?" I asked as she made herself a coffee. She looked at her watch while replying, "No, I have a job interview, and I was supposed to leave 10 minutes ago and now I am going to be late. Do you think you two can get to school by yourselves?" I nodded, and she visibly relaxed. "You're great hun."

My brother came trudging down the stairs a couple of minutes later, wearing a hoodie pulled up over his blonde hair. I had forever been jealous of his blonde hair that he got from our mum, the same shade as our aunt, while I got the fiery orange hair from my father, Ian didn't have the English accent that came with the blonde hair.

"Shouldn't we be going?" he asked, standing out in front of us. "Hello to you too Ian, how was your sleep?" I asked him, taking a bite out of my apple, he ignored me. "Aunt May? Are we going?" he asked, she suddenly looked really nervous, "Uh, well." She was horrible with kids and teenagers, no wonder she didn't have any herself. I got up and put my apple in the bin. "We're walking, she doesn't have time to drive your sorry arse to school," I replied washing my hands and throwing my bag over my shoulder. He opened his mouth to make a smart reply, when Aunt May finally spoke up, "Ash, language," she looked at me before back at Ian, "I have to go to a job interview, so I won't be able to drive you." Ian just shook his head and walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Aunt May, "It's okay he's just a teenager." I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, "Even if you don't look like her, you are so much like your mother. She would have been proud of you," she smiled, "For what?" I asked. "For everything."

I walked out the door closing it behind me, Ian was already about 10 minutes ahead, and I wasn't going to bother catching up, he was in one of his moods. I started walking down the street when I heard a very loud voice yell out my name. "Ash! Wait for me," I turned to the noise when I was tackled in a hug by a short New Zealander, "Jesus. Rima get off me," I pushed her out of the hug, and continued walking, knowing she would catch up. "It's not like you didn't see me yesterday," I smiled down at her. She was still tying up her dreadlocks in a ponytail. "Did you do the homework we had, for English?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Shit, I totally blanked," she answered in her adorable Kiwi accent. I just rolled my eyes.

Rima and I had been friends ever since she came for three weeks as an exchange program last year, and never left. She stayed at her homestay, which is next door, and only goes home in the holidays. We always walk together to school. "Where's your brother?" she asked, I simply motioned ahead towards the school. She nodded in reply, she knew we weren't as close as we used to be, you know, before he turned into a hormonal teenage boy.

~

School went by normally, which was extremely boring, the only subject I ever enjoyed was Science. Rima and I were walking home from school while I attempted to explain circuits to her, when a voice behind me called my name. I turned around to see my brother running towards me, which was strange because Ian doesn't run.

"Ash, did you see?" He asked as soon as he caught up with us, I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" I asked I had a tiny hunch at the back of my mind, but I was sure it was wrong.

"You won!" He practically yelled at me, "Won what??" I asked, my hunch growing bigger by the second. "The Achievement Hunter competition. You won."


	2. The Question

 ~ Present Day ~

A knocking noise on my door woke me, and an alarmingly annoying voice made me press the pillow to my face in an attempt to suffocate myself, "Ashy! Time to get up!" A sing-song voice interrupted this attempt and I slammed the pillow down on the bed and pulled the covers up to cover my head.

It was the end of the year, I had actually made it through high school, why was I being awoke at 9:30 am.

"ASH GET UP!" The voice was louder this time and now there was a banging on the door, I groaned very loudly so my brother on the other side of the door could hear me. "Ash, you're letter is here," this time the voice was quiet and there was a worrying tone to it. Which could only mean one thing, my Stanford letter was here.

I sat up in bed and pulled a panda jumper on, walking over to the door and opening it. I glanced down at the letter Ian had in his hand, I looked up and we made eye contact, before I looked down again and took it out of his hands.

I went down and say on my bed with my legs crossed, while Ian came and sat next to me. I stared at it for about 5 minutes before he interrupted my thoughts, "Well, aren't you going to open it?" I just nodded.

I turned it over and opened it, every second seemed to last a minute before I opened it and read it out loud, "Dear Miss Scott, the Admissions Committee has carefully reviewed your application to Stanford University. After much consideration, I regret to inform you that we cannot offer you a place in the Class of 2015. We feel that you, at the young age you are, should take more time for life experiences before applying again. I realize..." I threw the letter on my bed and buried my face in my hands. How? HOW? I've been rejected, I did everything right how could I have been rejected?

My brothers arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I shrugged them off.

"Ash, didn't you hear what they said? They want you to apply again! It's only 'cause you're sixteen," he said, hope clouding his voice.

I just shook my head, tears threatening to spill. Stanford had been my dream college ever since I was 9, my mum made me do the online quiz which I now know to be an IQ test and I got into this program for Gifted And Talented Youth run my Stanford University. From the age of 13 I looked at all the different courses I could take, all the different degrees. In my final three years of school I figured out I wanted to be an engineer, of course because Physics was my favourite subject.

I had everything planned out. Ian was in the process of getting a degree in Architecture and once I got mine we were going to start a business together.

Now that will never happen.

"Okay Ash, here's what's going to happen. You take a gap year, get a job and build up some more Uni money rather than the stuff Mum and Dad left us, and then you apply again to Stanford, you get accepted and live out your life long fantasy of being a world renowned Building Engineer."

I smacked his arm at the last bit, cheeky donut.

I nodded again, but this time it was more confident and my back was straight. He was right, that's what I'll do.

"Do you wanna come out with me and Bec? We were gonna go get fro-yo?" He asked, standing up. I shook my head, again.

"Nah I think I'm gonna over and see Rima," he nodded and left. 

I stood up searching for my favourite ripped skinny jeans and my favourite shirt, Free Edgar 2013, and headed out my bedroom door, locking it behind me and slipping the necklace back over my head, tucking it under my shirt.

The cold key rested in its place on my sternum, like there was a key-shaped hole carved in my bones for that familiar metal to sit. It comforted me.

~

I was sitting on Rima's couch with her, watching Maleficent and inhaling popcorn. My phone buzzed and I fished it out of my back pocket.

"I gotta go, I have to Skype the guys," I stood up and she engulfed me in a hug, Rima have the best, most cuddly hugs, she was on her way to a degree in Sport Science, so she could coach Rugby back in NZ.

I unlocked my bedroom door and hopped onto my computer, opening Skype immediately and calling Michael.

As the call was connecting I fidgeted with my phone case, it was a panda.

"What's up? How's my favourite Brit?" His voice instantly made my day brighter like it had so many times before.

Before I could answer a voice out of frame interrupted me, "Oi, I'm sitting right next to you, you pleb ."

I smiled, "Hey Gavin! How's American life?" I asked him this every time even though he's been in the USA for almost a decade. "Tough, not nearly enough tea here," he answered, wheeling his chair into frame and forcing Michael to move over, all while he was talking.

Michael moved his mouth next to Gavin's ear and shouted at almost full volume, "THAT'S 'CAUSE WE DUMPED IT ALL IN THE HARBOUR!" Gavin wasn't expecting this and made a Gavin noise as he fell out of his chair.

"You didn't answer my question," Michael said as Gavin attempted to get back in his chair, he fell over again.

"What was that?" I asked.

"How are you?"

I shrugged.

Apparently I have a thing for moving body parts to convey feelings.

"Oh no, you didn't get some more college letters did you?"

I nodded.

"Not Stanford?"

I nodded again.

"Tell me they didn't reject you."

I finally spoke up, "Well if I did, I'd be lying."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ash, that sucks. Hey, guys get over here," he motioned off screen.

4 faces joined the 2 on my screen and I was assaulted by a rush of conversation.

Jack: "Aww, that really sucks. I hope you feel better."

Geoff: "Eh, why don't you just do what I did and join the army."

Ryan: "I kill people for a living so?"

Gavin: "I came here when I was 17."

Ray: "We all play video games as a job, you should just come here."

Michael was watching me the whole time. Out of all six guys I was the closest with Michael, we shared the same humour and talked a lot. He was always able to tell how I was feeling. The only problem with that was I could always tell how he was feeling.

"Ray! Oh my god, isn't today your last day?" I asked, deflecting the conversation of myself.

"Yeah it is, you should come replace me!" He joked.

Most of the Skype call continued like this, we celebrated most likely Ray and I's last call. At the end, when everyone had gone off to do their jobs, Michael took the laptop into one of the conference rooms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes full of worry.

"I just, I had my whole life figured out since I was 13. I never expected to have a gap year." I admitted, after holding it in all day, it felt good to let it out.

"Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe it's good that there is something unexpected. So what do you think you're gonna do?" Michael questioned.

"Ian said I should get a job and save up some money."

"Pfff, what does Ian know?" I laughed."Didn't you once tell me you wanted to travel around the world?"

I nodded.

"Hey! I've got a great idea." He exclaimed. "Why don't you come visit us?"

"I don't know Michael, I-"

"No no, think about it! You could meet us! We've never met you before and everyone can meet you! That would be so great!" He cut me off.

"Seriously Michael, I don't know." I was on the edge, Aunt May would let me, and I really did want to finally meet them. I would be pretty awesome.

Michael could sense that I was slowly warming up to the idea.

"C'mon Ash, what do you say? Come to Austin?"


	3. The Farewell

Aunt May took it hard. After putting up with the worst parts of having a child, I gave her a week's notice before I was leaving. Altogether she took it better than I thought she would. There was minimal screaming.

Today was the day I was leaving and I woke up four hours before I had to leave and couldn't get back to sleep, play and replaying all the different scenarios as today would play out. I booked my flights the second after the call with Michael had ended. I would fly from Edinburgh Airport to Newark to Austin Airport. I hadn't booked a return flight.

I looked at my clock, it was 4:39. I was too scrunchy and tense to sleep. Instead, I tried to replay episodes of RvB in my head but I still couldn't sleep. So I got up put on Fall Out Boy really quietly and started packing. Approximately 85% of my clothes were RT related, so I tried to pack most of the non-RT stuff. Boy, did that go well.

By the time I had finished packing, and checking that I had everything 3 times, (I forget things all the time), it was 6 am. I had a suitcase for all my clothes, and another one for my PS4, PS3, Xbox One, and Xbox 360 plus a lot of bubble wrap. Now all there was to do was re-dye my hair orange, oh that and actually fly to America. I had dyed my hair so many, it was a like second nature.

After my hair was freshly orange, it was 7 am. One more hour before it was time to head to the airport. Every minute it ticked closer to 8, the more butterflies there were in my stomach, and the more my heart pounded. Time for goodbyes.

I walked next door to see Rima, who hugged me as soon as she opened the door, "You're leaving today? No, you can't leave!" She squeezed me into a hug so tight I was sure my eyeballs were going to pop out of my skull.

After a few minuted of reminiscing, I headed down the street.

When I got to the last house at the end of the street, I rung the doorbell. He answered within a few seconds of me ringing, he looked at me for a few seconds before letting out a huge sigh, like he had been holding his breath.

"Hey, Finn,"

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, in about an hour," I admitted.

Finn smiled those stupid smirking smiles that made my heart hurt though his blue eyes were sad. He scruffed up my hair and pulled me in by my arm, "Cmon, we can play video games before you leave." I smiled, "You always know how to make me feel better."

We sat on the couch playing Borderlands 2 co-op, "You know, now we may never finish this together." We had been playing Borderlands co-op for a couple months trying to finish it.

"What are you talking about? You're not staying there forever," he sounded so confident. When I didn't answer him, he paused the game and turned to me.

"Sasha, you're coming back right?" Finn asked I finally looked up at him, and I looked up at those blue eyes which could always gauge how I was feeling. Right now they were such a light blue they were almost transparent, they always looked like this when he was sad.

"I don't know if I am," I admitted, he looked like I'd just shot him. This is what I was worried about. "It's your parents, isn't it?" I nodded and he had looked away, as if he didn't want me to see him.

"Yeah. It's always them"

~

I got back to find my suitcases on the floor next to my door, and my aunt and brother standing by them. As soon as I walked in the door May pulled me into a giant hug, I could hear her sniffling. "It's okay May, I won't be gone for that long," I muttered while patting her back, very awkwardly. I was the queen of awkward situations.

Ian hugged me, "I'm so jealous. You'll get to see all the Red vs Blue's before they even come out," that made me laugh, "Of course that's all you're thinking about."  
The taxi outside beeped, I got my suitcases and headed out the door, "I'll call as soon as I land okay?" May and Ian just nodded.

The taxi driver got out and took my suitcases out of my hands to put in the boot, I got in and waved out the window to my house, hoping they could see.  
As we drove to the airport, we passed Finn's house. Oh, Calamity by All Time Low came on and I started silently crying.


	4. The Arrival

The plane ride was horrendous, I sent next to this old man who kept farting. Hey, at least it isn't national masturbation month.

By the time I arrived it was late at night, and I was exhausted, having not slept at all over the 11-hour flight.

I don't know if I was tired or emotional or what, but when I came out of the gates and saw Michael waiting for me, I started crying and ran into his arms.

"You're here, Ash, you're actually here." He hugged me back even tighter than I was hugging him. "You're telling me, " I answered, receiving a chuckle out of him.  
When I pulled back, he noticed I was crying, "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, concern clouding his voice. I shook my head, "Nothing, I just can't believe I'm actually meeting you."  
"You're telling me," he said quietly, thinking I didn't hear him, earning a smile out of me. He took my luggage and we walked to his car.

"Okay so I'll drive you to the hotel, then try and get a good night's sleep because tomorrow we are having breakfast and then heading to the office," he told me as we drove. I looked out the window, I don't know why but I expected Austin to look different, less human I guess. I've never been anywhere outside of Scotland, once I went to Brighton when I was eight, but I don't remember that.  
It looked exactly the same, though, apart from the fact that everyone drove in the other side of the road, which was quite disconcerting.

When we got to the hotel, Michael helped me take my stuff up to the room. We set the stuff down in the bedroom, and he stood there awkwardly.  
"Do you wanna get some room service? I'm thinking pizza," he asked me.  
I nodded, hell yes I would like some pizza.

It still doesn't seem real. I'm here with Michael, sitting watching Guardians Of The Galaxy on the hotel television, and tomorrow I'm going to be meeting everyone. This is crazy.   
For some reason, I feel like it's going to be a long time before I go back home. I think I want to get a fresh slate, start a new life for me in America. I want to leave all the horror from Scotland behind.

"Ash? Ash, can you hear me?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Michael waving his hand in front of my face. "Sorry, what were you saying?" He smiled, "I was asking if you wanted me to stay the night? You don't want to be alone on your first night away from your family." Then I noticed how tired I actually was, "Lindsay won't mind," he added quickly. I just nodded, "Thank you."

I got up and went to the wardrobe to get the extra blanket and pillow. I latex them on the couch where Michael was sitting while he put the leftover pizza in the oven.  
I then went and took the pillow and the red duvet off of the bed to take it to the other couch.  
"What are you doing?" He asked when I sat down on the couch. "I'm not letting you sleep out here by yourself," I stated. I think I saw him smile.

After getting tucked into the duvet, I muttered, "Goodnight Michael," I whispered it more then actually spoke it. "Goodnight, Sasha," he whispered back.

~

"Wakey, wakey!" I heard a voice in my ear, I groaned, "Wow, you are really not a morning person."  
"Shut up," I mumbled, "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

I was in the middle of eating when Michael posed the question of interrupting one of Ray's live streams as a joke, "It'll be funny!"

He noticed my apprehension, "He won't mind, he doesn't even know you are here yet," I finally succumbed, "Okay, that'll be pretty cool."


	5. The First Day

While we were waiting for the valet to bring Michael's car to the hotel, I was amazingly nervous. I was too tired to care about when I met Michael, but now the realisation that I was going to Stage 5 was dawning on me and I'm pretty sure this is classified as a mental breakdown.

"Are you okay Ash? You kind of look like you're going to throw up," he asked, I nodded, giving a tight, slightly forced smile. He soon caught on, "You'll be fine, you've talked to them for 3 years," he didn't understand why I was so nervous. "It's not you guys I'm anxious about. It.. It's everyone else, including the people who watch your videos," I admitted, his face softened. Before he could answer, the valet pulled up and we got in the car.

"The AUX cord is in the glove box," he told me after a few minutes of silence. "You know me too well," I smiled at him, a real smile this time. I took it out and plugged it into my phone, and started playing Panic! At The Disco. I was surprised when Michael started singing along to the words.

_If you love me let me GOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_If you love me let me goooooooooooo_

_'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

I was cracking up by the end of the song because Michael was screaming the words.

We arrived at exactly 7:00 am, Michael said this was the time he arrived at work every morning. I almost didn't get out of the car, we walked all the way to the AH office, but there weren't many people around, and those that were, were busy at their computers. When we arrived at the AH office, Michael went in first and told me to wait outside.

From outside I heard screaming, when I pressed my ear up to the door I heard a familiar voice yelling, "Michael you idiot! We said 8 am not 7!" I felt like I was eavesdropping, which I was. I pulled back and continued to wait, Michael's head popped out, "Just give me a few minutes."

Well, what am I supposed to do now? I waited there awkwardly, hoping no one came around the corner. Just as that thought popped into my mind, none other than Burnie Burns came around the corner, "Hey!" Oh god, he's going to kick me out. "You're Ash right?" He asked, looking at his watch, he was carrying a cup of coffee in the other hand. "You're early," he told me, early? "Early for what?" I asked before I realised how rude that sounded, "I mean it's great to meet you, I'm Ash Scott" I added. He smiled, holding his hand out for me to shake, which I took gratefully. Before he could answer my earlier question, Michael came out closing the door quickly behind him before I could look inside. I was a naturally suspicious person and this was just weird.

"Hey, Burnie!" Michael noticed him standing there, "You didn't tell her did you?" He asked quickly. "Tell me what?" I asked while Burnie shook his head, I looked quickly between the two. "Well, I will be off, great to meet you, Ash, " and with that he left. "So, are you ready?" I took a deep breath, and I nodded. He opened the door and I nearly died.

There was a giant white sign that they had stretched from one end of the room to the other, that said 'Welcome' and someone had drawn 'To America' in a marker pen next to it. There were a couple of only orange balloons in the corner and they were all standing there, yelling surprise. I also noticed Michael had pulled out a camera. I covered my mouth with my hands, and I would probably start crying, "Oh my god!"

Geoff came up to me first and hugged me, "Oh my god, you're more Scottish in person." Next Gavin, "Finally I'm not the only brit!" Ryan gave me a really awkward hug, though that might have been me, and didn't say anything, instead offering a smile which I returned. Jack gave this giant bear hug, "It's great to finally meet you!" I was slightly disappointed to see that Ray wasn't there, but I could still go through with Michael's plan.

Geoff stepped forward and presented a small box wrapped in wrapping paper with the Scotland flag on it, tied up in an orange ribbon. I had a feeling that they didn't tie the ribbon. "Just a little present," Geoff said, "I chose the wrapping paper," Gavin butted in and I didn't have to look to know that Michael was rolling his eyes. I undid the ribbon and opened it to find the Achievement City shirt, probably the only shirt I didn't have. This was amazing, this was too much.

"What's with the camera?" I nodded towards Michael. "Well this is going to be an RT Life," Geoff answered, oh, great. I smiled, "I can't believe I am actually here," I said. Michael turned the camera off and walked over. "So what are we going to do first?" I asked, "Well we were about to do a Minecraft Let's Play do you want to join us?" Michael answered I looked to everyone and they all seemed happy to do it. "Seriously?" I asked, still not quite sure if this was real life. "Yeah, you brought your Xbox right?" He questioned, I nodded pointing to my backpack. "Awesome, you can sit at Ray's desk," Geoff said as they all started to walk over to their desks.

"I knew it, this all some plot to get me to replace Ray," I joked, walking over to Ray's desk. Michael helped me plug in my Xbox and connect to the internet and then set up the thing to record my audio and video. We started it, Michael and I were having a conversation about what my 'name' should be, like Mogar or Vav. "Hey, guys we have someone new with us today. Say hello," Geoff said, "Hello everyone, who is watching, this. I am Ash," I said, very awkwardly and pausing several times. "What skin is that Ash?" Gavin asked, "Oh it's Merrill from Dragon Age, it was on Skin Pack 6."

Everyone groaned simultaneously, apart from me obviously, "You had to get her started on Dragon Age didn't you Gavin?" Michael said, "Hey, I don't talk about it that much," I defended myself, Dragon Age was my favourite game series.

By the end of the Let's Play we had decided that my 'name' should be Scotty, for several reasons: I am Scottish, my last name is Scott, I am a nerd for Star Trek.

~

Michael and I were coming back from lunch and meeting everyone else at Rooster Teeth, I almost had a heart attack when I met Arryn. She is so amazing.

When we came back they were filming AHWU, Geoff was in front of the camera talking about game releases. It was near the end of the day and I was packing up by Xbox. "Hey Scotty, get in here," Geoff called out for me. I groaned and then jogged over, standing in front of the camera with Geoff, I was pretty tall so we were basically the same height.

"Hello, people of the internets!" I said to the camera, this was so weird. "In case you guys didn't watch the Minecraft Let's Play or the RT life that we are gonna put out, this is Ash." I waved. "So Ash has been friends with us for a while now, about three years, and uh, she decided to finally come to visit us in Texas. So we don't really know how long she is going to be here for but she will be in lot of videos so get used to her face," Geoff said to the camera, I think he did all the talking because I am not used to speaking to a camera yet. "Well, you basically said everything, so yeah, I will leave you now," and then I awkwardly side-stepped away, while Geoff chuckled. 


End file.
